Mission Sugar
by FieryDefiance
Summary: sequal to Mission Spice. When Harry and Herm get kidnapped Blaise and an abnoxious "side kick" have to save them. r/r
1. Blaise

Ok here it is. THE SEQUEL. (I luv the caps lock). Please r/r and tell me what ya think. *Kissez* p.s.: If you are reading this you know who I don't own so I'm not gonna go through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blaise come on. Don't. We'll get in sooo much trouble." Blaise looked up from under the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and pushed a lack of her long thick black curly hair. Her emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Aw, come on Hera. They deserve it after what them and that no good Ian Malfoy did at the quidditch game. That cheating stupid prat."  
  
"Yea I know and you know I'd be all for it but it'll be right infront of Dumbledor and McGonagall and all them."  
  
"That's the point." Blaise made a last adjustment then stood. Perfect! As soon as the Slytherins lifted their goblets they'd be in for a big surprise.  
  
"And your parents Blaise! What are they gonna say."  
  
Blaise thought for a moment. "Well dad will probably scold me but inside he'll be laughing. Mum will be visible suppressing laughter not wanting to get dad mad and Aunt Kali will congratulate me and suggest ways I could have perfected my trick."  
  
Hera sighed. "You have the most original family."  
  
"I know. It's so comforting." Blaise stared of for a moment the said, "Well let's get out of here before someone comes." Blaise picked up the things she used and stuffed them back in her bag and with Hera hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Blaise fidgeted in her seat at the Gryffindor table and Matt Evan looked at her. "What are you planning? I can tell you're up to something."  
  
Blaise pointed at the Slytherin table. "Watch the birdie."  
  
Dumbledor stood and looked around. "Let the feast begin." Food blossomed like flowers on the table. Blaise grinned as Ian lifted his goblet. All of the sudden paint fell like rain over all the Slytherins and turned red and gold. Gryffindor's colors. Ian scooted his chair back and there was a sound like a bow string being plucked and all of the sudden the words, COPYRIGHT OF BLAISE POTTER, were on his forehead in bright green.  
  
McGonagall stood looking murderous. "MS. POTTER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Blaise jumped down of the train and saw her parents standing infront of a black convertible car. She headed towards them waving to the people who said bye or congratulated her on The Prank as she named it.  
  
"Hi mum, dad." Hermione was leaned back against the car hood and Harry was standing with his arms folded looking at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They played the first trick dad! We had to get them back somehow."  
  
Harry sighed. "You're worse than Fred and George were." Blaise grinned inside. Uncle Fred and Uncle George had given her a bit of the idea and she had improved it.  
  
"Are you done scolding my god daughter," A voice chimed from the car. "Cause I'm hungry and if we don't get food soon I'm eating you and your wife and taking Blaise."  
  
"Aunt Kali!" Blaise hugged the woman who had just emerged from the car. "I thought you were still in America."  
  
"I can up for a little visit. And SOMEBODY is trying to starve me. Mrs. Potter." Hermione mimed stabbing Kali and she smiled. "And look at you. All grown up at only 13. Do I have to shoot any guys yet?"  
  
"Um.do I get to choose which one you shoot."  
  
"Kali!" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll stop corrupting the child. At least until I get lunch. Lets go."  
  
They got back into the car Blaise sitting in the back with Kali. It didn't take long to get back home. Their house was large a made of pale peach colored brick with a tan roof.  
  
Blaise popped inside and clicked her tongue. A large calico cat jumped of the living room table and went to Blaise who picked her up.  
  
"Hey Paprika. Miss me?" The cat purred in Blaise's arms.  
  
"Blaise we have to work late so Kali's gonna stay wit you today." Hermione was going through a stack of papers her coat still on.  
  
"Ok mum."  
  
Kali plopped down beside Blaise on the couch.  
  
"Kali. No corrupting my child."  
  
"Oh fine. I'll take her to get a tattoo next week." Kali winked at Blaise just as Hermione and Harry walked out the front door 


	2. The Parentnapping

Ah..................luv ya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blaise poked Kali who was sleeping soundlessly. It was almost 11 and the floor was almost covered in popcorn from them fighting with it. Blaise grinned thinking of a prank to play when the door opened and Her parents came in.  
  
"Hi mum, dad."  
  
Hermione looked around. "You must have done this on purpose. No one could make this big a mess without trying."  
  
"I resent that," Kali said opening her eyes. She stood up. "I'm gonna go home and defrost my frozen pizza." She hugged Blaise then Hermione then patted harry on the head and left.  
  
"Just go on to bed Blaise." Harry said falling down on the couch tired. "To late now you can do it in the morning." Hermione stretched out beside Harry nodding. Blaise nodded and hugged them both goodnight before going into her room.  
  
The sound of something breaking woke Blaise. She sat up in bed and heard a series of loud thumps in the livingroom and stood going to her door. She could see out of it. Her mother lay unconscious on the floor tied in ropes. Her dad was fighting with at least 6 men in black.and losing. She reached for her wand then remembered it was still in her trunk.  
  
At that moment a dark blue light flashed and her father fell to the ground. Blaise bit her knuckle to keep from crying out. He's not dead, she told herself. He's not, he's not.  
  
"Tie him up," One of the men said. "Then lets get out of here quick."  
  
"What about the girl?" Another on asked and it took Blaise a second to realize they were talking about her.  
  
"Leave her. Surita only said these two."  
  
Blaise watched at the suddenly vanished. She dove for her trunk and dug out her wand half-hysterical. What am I going to do? My parents are kidnapped! Who would want to kidnap parents?  
  
"Aunt Kali. I'll call Aunt Kali." Blaise grabbed the phone and dialed Kali's number on it. It rang 4 times before a sleepy voice answered. "Aunt Kali? Aunt Kali mum and dad have been taken! They were kidnapped!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"5 men came talking about someone named Surita. They took them both!"  
  
"Oh crap. Blaise your parents are.agents for the Ministry I'm going to call them ok. Stay calm."  
  
"Agents? Will the ministry go and get them back."  
  
Kali was silent for a while before saying. "The won't go right away."  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"I don't know sweetling. Just stay calm ok. I'll be there in a bit." She hung up.  
  
Blaise dropped the phone. They won't go right away? Mum and dad could die! Blaise stood there thinking for a moment. I'm going after them. If I could just remember how to redo the last spell that's been done in a place. She thought for a moment before taking her wand. She muttered something and disappeared. 


	3. Partners

Blaise landed on something that groaned loudly. She yelped and moved. A boy with thick blonde hair and turquoise eyes was sitting up clutching his stomach.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. You ok."  
  
"I think so. You only broke about 2 of my ribs."  
  
"That's nice." Blaise looked around. She was in Diagon alley! Why would the kidnappers bring her parents here? She turned back to the boy who was watching her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same. It seems kind of strange, you poppin out of no where."  
  
"Me? It seems strange that you should be in the direct spot I pop into." They glared at each other. "Why are YOU here?"  
  
"You'd like me to tell you wouldn't you. You'd-" He froze and squinted at her. "Wait. You're Blaise. Harry Potter's daughter."  
  
"Yea. What off it?" The boy visibly relaxed.  
  
"My names James Toliver. My dad works with your dad."  
  
"Your dads and agent too."  
  
"Yep." The boy seemed rather proud for a moment then he sobered. "Can you get your dad here? Now?"  
  
"No.why?"  
  
The boy sighed. "My dad's been kidnapped. Bunch of surly lookin men in black came."  
  
"They took your parents to? They got mine. I heard them talking about some woman named Surita. I followed the spell the cast here. I guess you did the same."  
  
He nodded. "But they're gone now. And I don't know how they're get away with 3 bodies in tow. Looks like we're workin together on this." He stuck out his hand and she took it. "Partner." 


	4. enemy territory

"Get you're elbow out of my stomach," James said pushing Blaise a bit. She growled at him then shifted. "Ah! Now it's in my eye. Why do we have to hide in here?"  
  
"Shut up or I'll put my elbow in a place A LOT more painful." She peeked out the tiny hole that looked in on the small pub. "We're in here because this is where that spell said the men went, and I've got a plan now hush up."  
  
After a few minutes a sandy haired man came out of a door towards the back of the room that blended perfectly with the wall and locked it with a shimmering blue key. "Bingo! Now listen." Blaise started whispering to him.  
  
  
  
"Opps! Oh no I'm sorry," Blaise said as the cup of hot chocolate spilled all over the man. "Look at the mess you made!"  
  
The man looked thunderstruck. "I did! You little brat you spilled it on me!!"  
  
"You bumped into me, it was your fault." Blaise glanced over his shoulder and say James going for the shimmering blue key. "Whaterver, here let me help you clean up." She snatched a napkin and started hitting him with it. She didn't have to hit him but she was still pissed at these men.  
  
She saw James snag the key as the man struggled to get away from her "help". She let him push her away.  
  
"Forget it," he snarled and walked away.  
  
"You're welcome!" she called after him as James came over to help her up.  
  
"You're the weirdest girl, I've ever met." She gave him an evil grin.  
  
"And you haven't even seen my good side yet." She snatched the key up with a flick of her hand and walked towards the door and unlocked it then slipped inside James behind her.  
  
The door opened into a long tunnel with walls made of silver steel. "This tunnel reminds me of something" Blaise said innocently. James gave her a look. "Hey, you should meet my mom, not to menchon my aunt Kali. Come on."  
  
They moved down the tunnel until they noticed someone moving towards them.  
  
"Now what genius," James asked.  
  
"Gimme a second." She thought furiously. "Ok, I say we do it the old fashion way.well my mom's old fashion way, although I'm not sure it'll work but." She shrugged and pulled of the black jacket she wore reveling a bellie shirt that ended much hight than it should have. James' jaw dropped.  
  
She closed it for him, winked and leaned against the wall. A man in black with blonde hair froze and looked at her. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said pouting. "I got lost in here, can you help me." She tilted her head and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
He moved towards her. "always happy to help." She grinned as her moved closer then brought her knee up sharply in his crotch making him double over. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Where are my parents?" The man groaned. "He's not talking, let's kill him."  
  
"Blaise!" She looked at him.  
  
"What? What!? Oh alright." She flicked her want and he passed out. "Spoil sport"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "and ah.could you put your shirt back on?"  
  
She smirked at him and shrugged back on her jacket. "Let's go Sir Lancelot" and walked it.  
  
"Who!?" he asked running to follow her. 


End file.
